The present invention relates to a method and receiving apparatus for processing signals conveyed in sub-sampled form by way of a transmission channel or record carrier. Such a signal may be a high definition television signal. The invention also relates to a method and apparatus for generating such a sub-sampled television signal.
A number of proposals have been made for the transmission of high definition television signals one such being in NHK Laboratories Note, Serial No. 304, of September 1984, "A Single Channel HDTV Broadcast System--The MUSE" by Y. Ninomiya, Y. Ohtsuka and Y. Izumi. In this proposal only two conditions are considered when transmitting the television signal namely whether the picture content is stationary or not. We have found that this in itself is not sufficient to properly reproduce the high definition television signal at the receiver.